


Stone Power Rangers

by LoveGems1



Category: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Power Rangers, Power Rangers Dino Thunder, Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue, Power Rangers Lost Galaxy, Power Rangers Time Force, Power Rangers Zeo, Power Rangers in Space
Genre: Alternate Universe - Power Rangers Fusion, F/F, F/M, Human Experimentation, Jason Trini Tommy are not Mighty Morphine Power Rangers, Karone is not Lost Galaxy Pink, Kidnapping, M/M, Made up Stones, Medical Experimentation, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Protective Jason, Protective Karone, Protective Kat, Protective Ryan, Ryan is not Lightspeed Rescue Titanium Ranger, Sexual Experimentation, The six can turn into Dragons and Big Cats, protective Tommy, protective trini, team as a family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:35:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28544154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveGems1/pseuds/LoveGems1
Summary: What if Jason, Trini, Tommy, Ryan, Karone, and Kat were not in their represented Power Ranger teams? What if they were kidnapped, young, experimented on, and made Power Rangers?Let me know if I should add or take tags off.
Relationships: Andros & Astronema | Karone, Astronema Karone & Kendrix Morgan, Astronema Karone & Leo Corbett, Astronema | Karone/Ryan Mitchell, Carter Grayson/Dana Mitchell, Dana Mitchell & Ryan Mitchell, Jason Lee Scott & Zack Taylor & Trini, Jason Lee Scott/Tommy Oliver, Katherine Hillard/Trini, Ryan Mitchell & William Mitchell, Taylor Earhardt/Eric Myers, Trini & Kat & Karone & Dana, Wesley "Wes" Collins & Tommy Oliver





	Stone Power Rangers

**Author's Note:**

> It's an idea that I'm working with, let me know if you like it. If people do like it, I'll add more to the story.

Jason red and black Gold Ordhatelierite Lion 6'1 Dragon red  
Tommy green and white Green Sapplandite Snow Leopard 5'5 Dragon green  
Ryan silver and black Scintillating Pecortite Panther 6'1 Dragon silver  
Karone purple and silver Credrodite, clouded leopard 5'9 Dragon purple  
Kat pink and blue Rubyphyllite Cheetah 5'8 Dragon blue  
Trini yellow and blue Beckatite Tiger 5'5 Dragon yellow 

Made up stones

Jason looks at his team and smiles at them. He knows that the others would not understand them, for their story would make no sense. Jason knows that only his Green and White and his Pink and Blue don't have anyone that knows them. His Silver and Black and his Purple and Silver are siblings here, where his Yellow and Blue and he have friends here. 

Red and Black sees a Red talking to his Green and White and is intrigued. He goes to them and laughs at the man. Jason sees Tommy almost launch at the Red. Jason grabs him before both men go to the floor. The Red next to the other Red steady both of them. Tommy climbs on Jason, and the Red chuckles. 

"I'm Wes, and this is my partner Eric. He's my sixth." Wes introduces himself, and Eric nods in greetings. A Yellow goes next to Eric, and Tommy looks at her with curiosity. She smiles at the two unknown Rangers. 

"I'm Taylor, Eric's wife. I'm also Wild Force Yellow." Taylor offered the two men. 

"I'm Tommy. I'm the Green and White Sapplandite Stone Power Ranger. I have the Green Dragon Zord." Tommy tells the three. The three look surprised to hear the name of the Ranger.

"I'm Jason. I'm the Red and Black Gold Ordhatelierite Stone Power Ranger. I have the Red Dragon Zord." Jason introduces himself to the three. In the meanwhile, the Silver and Black Ranger is getting ambushed by his family. He feels concerned and feels suffocating, and he feels a hand and sees Purple and Silver next to him. The two are getting cornered until Red steps in between the parties.

"That's enough. I know that you are happy that they are back, but give them space. They're suffocating because you guys are not backing off. Back up! Control yourselves. I'm Leo, Lost Galaxy Red." Leo tells the siblings before turning to the two unknown Rangers. 

"I'm Karone. I'm the Purple and Silver Credrodite Stone Power Ranger. I have the Purple Dragon Zord." Karone tells Leo. Leo nods and smiles at her.

"I'm Ryan. I'm the Silver and Black Pecortite Stone Power Ranger. I have the Silver Dragon Zord." Ryan introduces himself to the Red.

"TOMMY!" The Rangers hear Wes cry out. Ryan and Karone turn and see Tommy hitting the floor. The two dashes over, like Jason, Trini, and Kat rush to their fallen comrade. Dana runs to the group and checks on the man. People see Jason cuddling Tommy carefully. Kat, Karone, and Ryan are standing back while Jason and Trini help Dana with him. 

"We'd to take him to the hospital," Dana tells the group. Jason looks at her with a confused look. However, Jason picks his love up and follows Dana. The six see a white room with a bed. Jason puts Tommy on the mattress and moves out of the way so that Dana could check on him.

"How long ago has he slept or ate?" Dana asks the Red and Black Ranger, and he looks at it with distress and grief. Dana can see the evident hurt on Jason's face to know that it's a known fact. 

Jason rubs Tommy's cheek sweetly, with a loving look. The Red and Black kiss his Green and White's forehead. He knows that Tommy is forever scared of what the people did to him, but he has his family. Trini, Kat, Karone, and Ryan are his sisters and brother, and Jason is his lover. Dana can see that Ryan is happy with the people around him. She wants to get to know them, and she wants her family back.

If Ryan sees the five as siblings, so will she. Dana can see that the six rely on each other. Dana gets the rest for a check-up, for she is sure that they had never had a check-up before. Lightspeed Rescue Pink can tell if they need help or not. The results are in, and they seem fair, but she wants to make sure that they are.

She can see the confusion in their eyes, and Pink smiles at them. She knows that they don't understand their custom of life and will help them know Earth's cultures and medical care that can help them.

'Can you bring the six textbooks so the team could read up on Earth's history?' Dana texts Carter.

'Sure. Anything that I could bring you to help you? How are they anyway? The others are wondering if they are okay?' Carter asks his wife, and Dana smiles at the man that she married. 

"What's that, and why are you smiling?" Dana looks to see Kat asking that. The Pink looks at the Pink and Blue Ranger and sees warmth and kindness in her blue eyes. Dana can tell that Kat is a sweet woman that has a lot of love in her.

"It's a phone. You can text and call and do almost anything you want with it. I just love my husband very much." Dana tells the other blond, who hands Kat her phone, so she can look at it. 

"So, who are you?" Trini asks Dana, and Dana wants to slap herself for not introducing herself to the others. Dana smiles at them, and Jason sits on the bed with Tommy.

"I'm Dana. I'm the Lightspeed Rescue Pink and married the Lightspeed Rescue Red. His name is Carter Grayson. We have five kids, Cater is a fireman, and I'm a doctor." Dana tells the six. Ryan looks at her with confusion. He wants to know why she didn't say that they were siblings.

"Aren't you Ryan's sister? Jason asks the Pink, wondering if he missed something. Dana smiles and nods because the six are protective of each other and just want the other to be happy.

"Biological, yes I am, but bond wise, no. You are his siblings." Dana tells the five. Ryan goes to her and hugs her. He knows that it's hard for her to accept that she isn't in his life but knows that she doesn't have the right to call him her sister. Kat, Karone, and Trini pulls Dana in and put her in the middle of them. 

They wanted another sister, and they got one, through Ryan's real family. Ryan and Jason just laugh at the women. The men knew that the women wanted another female with them but can't. Tommy wakes up on Jason's lap. The Green and White look up to see his lover next to him and snuggles into him. Jason looks to see Tommy wanting more comfort and hugs him further. 

"What happened?" Tommy asks softly. Ryan goes to the shorter man, and he and Jason comfort Tommy. Tommy loves being surrounded by his family and will do anything to protect him. Jason runs his fingers through Tommy's slightly long hair. 

"You fainted. We took you to the hospital. It's a place that makes you feel better." Kat tells him from across the room. The blond knows that Tommy would be upset if something wrong happens to them. Tommy looks at his Pink and Blue, smiles a small smile while looking at a Pink confusion. Jason leans down and kisses his lover on the forehead. 

The door opens, and everyone looks at eight people coming in—each one carrying something in their arms. The six new people look at them. Tommy stays on Jason, head resting on his chest, while Ryan stays in front of his leader and brother. Trini, Kat, and Karone release Dana from their grasp pouting, causing Jason and Ryan to laugh. 

Jason looks to see Tommy sleeping and smiles. He knows that Tommy only sleeps when Tommy feels comfortable enough to do so. Tommy struggles with relaxing, and it takes a toll on him. Red and Black want his Green and White to be safe. Silver and Black and Purple and Silver are the shadows of the team. Pink and Blue and Yellow and Blue are the smarts, while Red and Black and Green and White are the powerhouses. Each member has a job on the ship and on the field. 

Kat and Trini, and sometimes Tommy, make the tech, Jason would lead, Ryan and Karone would handle the spies. Tommy would be anywhere and everywhere when there are times that Jason would take his White and Green into his arms and holds onto him when Tommy would refuse to settle down. It's hard for the five to watch Tommy sometimes.

The five knew that Tommy endured far worst than any of them, but his actions cause more infliction to the others than he thinks. The five have to work hard to make Tommy understand that he's a valuable friend and brother to them. They just want Tommy safe and healthy. They know that Tommy knows that and is struggling with that information. 

Jason looks to see Tommy while holding him tighter and kisses him. The ladies are over to the bed. The six never had people that wanted to help them, and it's new and weird. Tommy looks around and sees strange people smiling and talking to the other. Flashes of experiments flash towards his mind, and people hovering over him with pain and fire through his veins. 

Jason feels Tommy tense and looks to see fear, wild, and uncontrolled hurt in his eyes. The Green and White start to shake and hides his face in his lover's stomach. As the man curls into Jason, Ryan, Karone, and Trini begin to move to protect Tommy. The Power Rangers back away from the group. Dana tries to get close, but Kat and Karone get in front of her. Trini curls into Tommy, while Ryan stays near Jason. 

"Sorry. They look like the people that experimented on me. They're scary, Jase. I'm sorry!" Tommy whispers, making Trini and Jason whimper. The five have fear in their eyes, as Tommy never talks about his time with those people. It's painful to talk about and listen to. The Rangers look at them with sorrowful eyes.

"It's okay, Tommy, we got you. We won't let them get you. You're safe; come back to us." Kat tells Tommy. She can see where his memories are taking him, and they're not good. Wes came with the group to check on the six adults and never seen a person's reaction like Tommy. 

He walks near them, Jason holds Tommy tighter. Tommy tracks Wes while leaning into Jason. He can feel Sudarshini stirring up, wanting to come out, and Tommy wills it. He turns into Sudarshini, trapping himself inside his mind. Wes and the others step back while the sisters cry. Jason can see the fear in his lover's mind and has tears in his eyes. Wes goes to Sudarshini and sticks out his hand towards the cat. She smells the palm of the hand and goes to him.

Wes begins to pet her, and the cat purrs. He can see the terror in her eyes and wonder what had happened, to make a person so scared of people that they don't know. Sudarshini goes closer to the man petting her and wonders if it's safe for her to go to him. She just needs to trust that this man won't hurt her or Tommy. Tommy feels the warmth and safety that this man brings out in him. 

Sudarshini turns back into Tommy, and the man leans back into Jason while looking at Wes with trust. Wes smiles at the man. The group of five looks at Tommy with astonishment and ecstasy. Wes is a man who is a stranger to Tommy, manages to get Tommy to trust him. Eric, who came with Wes, is in shock to see someone trusting Wes. Jason looks at Wes with joy and kindness.

Tommy had never trusted anyone outside of Jason, then Wes gained Tommy's trust. The five are wondering what made Wes so special. Sure Wes gives off a trusting persona, but Tommy should trust a stranger, fast like Tommy trust Wes, makes Jason happy and concerned. Jason just wants Tommy safe. Jason feels Hamza stirring, wishing to keep Tommy and Sudarshini safe. Jason lets Hamza out, and the lion curles around Tommy. 

Wes's eyes widened with amusement. He can see the protectiveness that Jason has. Trini, Kat, Karone, and Ryan look at Jason with a 'What the hell, Jason? You too?' Hamza roars at the four, and the group of Power Rangers sees Kat changing into a Cheetah, Karone, clouded leopard, Ryan, Panther, and Trini, Tiger. Trini roars at Hamza, and the two almost got into a fight.

"Hamza! Down! Trudy, girly, please calm down. Hamza just wants to see what Jason sees." Tommy tells Trudy. The tigress rubs her head against Tommy. Ryan licks Tommy's head, making the man laugh. Karone gets behind Tommy and rubs his back, purring. Kat sits on his lap, purring. 

"Black Orchid, stop. Dewi, I love you too. Zara, please get off of me." Tommy tells the cats. Sudarshini comes back out, and the cats all play with each other. Eric yanks Wes back from Hamza claw. Trudy pounces on him, and the two cats began to fight. Black Orchid goes to Dana and rubs against her leg. Dana bends down and pets her brother. 

Dewi goes to Andros and Zhane, and the two start to pet her and love her. Zara stays with Sudarshini, and the two are grooming each other. Wes and Eric go to the two cats and sits next to them. Cole looks at the cats and feels their sorrow. Taylor goes to Eric and smiles. The Yellow pets Zara, making the cat purr at her. 

Tommy stays with Wes, as it was a whole different experience for the six. Black Orchid gets away from Dana and goes to Dewi; the two cats begin to play with each other. Hamza and Trudy are still fighting with each other, and none of the other cats want to stop them. Sudarshini lay on Wes's lap and didn't move. The man laughs at the cat. Unexpectedly, the six humans are thrown out of cats and into their own bodies. 

Jason quickly goes to Tommy and checks over him. The door opens, and all the Rangers are in the room. The six unknown Power Rangers are naked and horrifying scars. Tommy's the worst, and Wes is in shock. The cats go to their owners, ready to protect them. Wes takes off his jacket and wraps Tommy in it.


End file.
